In order to convey, for example, works in the form of a thin plate, there has heretofore been used suction and conveying apparatus in which a suction pad to be connected to a vacuum and suction source has been incorporated.
The suction pad is generally installed on an arm of a robot. When it is accurately moved to a position where its skirt part comes into contact with a work, the work is held by suction under a pressure reducing effect within the skirt part.